Complications
by kc936
Summary: Alesana Galvan, a not so normal human, catches the eye of a certain Viking. How will she deal with this cold hearted killer? Rating might change in near future.
1. Yahtzee!

**A/N: This is my first True Blood fanfic! So be as cruel as you can be with the feedback, I need to know if I'm truly doing a good job or not(: Oh, and unfortunately I do not own True Blood. Sad, right? All I own is my character and the changes I make to the story's plots(: So without further ado, I present Chapter 1 of Complications!**

Lying on this bed was driving me insane. Since last night I've had to stay in this dread hole I call my room because Sophie-Anne had a 'visitor'. Why had she even asked this stranger to spend the night? She knows perfectly well that I can't be imprisoned for longer than one night. But two? Really? At this point, I honestly don't care if I'm exposed to any damn scary-hairy vampire.

I pulled on my blood red pumps, the shortest shorts I owned, and a skanky red tank top in order to piss off _her majesty_. Before leaving the room, I went in my bathroom and stuffed my bed sheets down the toilet causing it to overflow. Opening my bedroom door, I walked straight into Damian, one of the guards.

"Miss Galvan, where do you think you're going?"

"On my way to expose myself to the rest of the vampire community," I drawled.

"Not funny. Get back in that room and stay there until Her Majesty's business has been attended to."

"But I need to go to the restroom!" I whined.

"You have one conjoining your bedroom," he stated with a look of disgust.

"It's plugged up! Can you go fix it, please?" I said putting on my best puppy-dog face. He sighed and headed to my bathroom. Once alone in the hall, I ran to the day room where I knew Sophie-Anne was. What I found there made my eyebrows rise to the heavens. Sophie-Anne was lying on top of a very handsome blonde vampire, not the same dark-haired one I had gotten a glimpse of last night.

"I'm holding you responsible," I heard her say to the blondie. Before I could comprehend what the hell was going on, her mouth was on his. Jealousy raged through me. Why on earth was I reacting this way to one of Sophie-Anne's make-out scenes? Sure, the vampire looked like the sexiest god ever, but so what? I shouldn't care who Sophie was fucking. No matter how sexy. Once the stranger's fangs were out, Sophie-Anne continued, "There they are. Aren't yours lovely? You may be the strongest, oldest vampire in my Queendom, but if I wanted, I could own your fangs as earrings. Understand?"

"I will take care of Bill Compton," Simply listening to his voice made me weak in the knees! My presence was still unknown and he continued, "Personally."

Before they could do some more tongue wrestling, I knew I had to interrupt.

"Sophie-Anne! Care to introduce me?" Once hearing my voice, Sophie-Anne stood up with vampire speed and sent me a death glare.

"Alesana, I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"You did," I nodded once, "But I'm not very good at following orders."

"Your Majesty, who is this human?" the blonde vampire asked, curiosity taking over him. I grinned at Sophie-Anne while she deliberated on what to say. My eyes wandered over to the vampire and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his beautiful blue orbs. I wanted to run my hands through his hair to see if I could get a reaction to seep through his stone cold face.

"Eric, I do not have to explain anything to you," Sophie-Anne said flashing her angry eyes from me to Eric and back again.

I walked over to them and by that time, Damian was at my side.

"Your majesty, I apologize. I was tricked," Damian explained dropping his gaze to the floor.

"You fucking idiot! Take her back!" Sophie-Anne growled. I knew she was more mad at the guard than at me. She could never be angry enough at me to growl. Seeing as how Damian had grabbed my arm, I snapped my head up to him and drained all the energy in his body. This was a technique I was quite good at.

Damian sank to his knees and yelled, "Stop that!"

I glanced at Eric and saw surprise and curiosity take over his beautiful features, even though they were only there for a second.

Grinning at my ability to be the cause for Eric's bewildered expression, I said, "I'll stop if I get to stay."

"Very well! We're playing Yahtzee. Eric, you're up," Sophie-Anne said agitated. I glanced over at the table where Sophie's two favorite humans sat watching us with intense curiosity. After giving Damian his energy back and letting him leave, I strolled over to the table and sat in between Hadley and Ludis. Hadley was one of my favorites, seeing as to how even though she was a fangbanger, she kept some of her pride.

Eric took the dice cup and once shaking it a bit, let the dice fall on the table. Lucky him, he scored a total of 5 points. I chuckled which caused him to glance up at me. Instead of being threatened by the look that said 'Keep laughing and I'll rip your throat out', I simply continued grinning.

"You suck at this," Sophie-Anne acknowledged.

"Yes... Well, I'm not very familiar with the game," he said tearing his gaze off of me and looking at Sophie-Anne, "But if there's nothing more you can tell me on how to deal with the maenad, I really must be going."

My face lighted up with excitement. "A maenad?! Really? Oh, I want to meet her!"

Everyone just gawked at me. Feeling as though I had grown an extra head I added, "Or I can help kill her... if you'd like. I don't see the point though, I mean; Orgies, sex, violence, partying. Why would you want to take that away?"

"She does have a point you know," Sophie-Anne said.

"How would you know what a maenad is... Or how to kill one, for that matter?" Eric asked, curiosity taking the better of him again. He knew asking so many questions about me would upset Sophie-Anne, which is why he was trying to refrain from doing so.

"I've dealt with one a couple of years back." By a couple of years, I meant about 1,500. You see, other than the whole energy absorption, I was capable of past life regression. My body's only 23, but my memories are about 2,300 years old. I've had blonde hair, red hair, blue eyes, brown eyes, and any other features you could think of. But in this life, I have long black wavy hair and green eyes.

"That is enough Alesana!" Sophie-Anne warned me.

"But I want to help, I'm bored of staying here imprisoned with idiotic guards!"

"And how exactly will you be able to help?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure. Usually I just go along with whatever comes to mind." I glanced at Sophie-Anne and I saw her roll her eyes.

"Very well. Take her, Eric." she said. Standing up, I started walking towards the exit but stopped immediately seeing Eric was still standing in front of Sophie-Anne.

"And protect her with your life or you will die, Northman." she threatened him.

"Certainly, my queen."

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! &I might just make the story better than how I already have it planned out;)**


	2. Watch Me

Once outside, I searched the driveway for any cars that didn't belong. Unfortunately, there were none. I felt Eric at my side and I asked, "Where's your car?"

"I didn't drive here," he informed me, staring intently in my eyes. I felt the influence of his glamour trying to enter my mind, and I couldn't help but giggle. His eyebrows furrowed together and he tried it again.

"Are you going to explain to me how you got here or not?"

"What are you?" he asked as if maybe speaking would help the glamour.

"Honestly? I'm pissed off because you won't tell me how you got here!"

He rolled his eyes. "That is not what I meant."

"Well then maybe you should be more clear during your interrogations!" I exclaimed. He was hovering over my 5"6 height in an instant.

"Do** NOT **talk to me that way!" he growled making my heart beat faster against my chest. I'm sure he noticed it too because he then put his mouth an inch apart from my neck and inhaled slowly. When he exhaled, it made me shiver all over. So he was a tease.

"I'm assuming since you did not drive here, you either ran or flew."

He smirked. "Your assumption is correct, I flew. You have three choices; One, you get on my back. Two, I carry you bridal style. Or three, you get those lovely legs of yours to straddle my hips. Personally, I would prefer choice number three."

I thought about it for a minute. Mentally slapping myself, I said, "That won't be necessary. If you can fly, I can fly."

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like me to sound it out? If-You-Can-Fly-I-Can-fly," I said as if talking to a child. His expression remained impassive.

"I don't understand how that's possible."

"It's called Power Mimicry. Anything you can do, I can do too. Watch me," I instructed him as I felt my feet rise from the ground. Flying was one of my favorite powers to imitate. In an instant, an amused Eric was in the air as well.

"What else can you do?"

"Well that and as you saw earlier, I can absorb your energy until you are completely powerless. Oh, and I have my memories from my past lives."

"How does this 'power mimicry' work, exactly?" he asked while flying higher.

"I have to be able to be within at least a one mile radius from whomever I'm mimicking the powers from," I informed him, catching up.

"So you're not a waste after all."

"Aw gee, Eric! You make me feel so much better."

"Always a pleasure." We flew for a few minutes in silence. An awkward silence I might add. The city lights were amazing; I had to tear my gaze off of the ground every 30 seconds to make sure I hadn't lost Eric.

"So why do you want to kill this maenad, anyways?" I asked. Obviously, it wasn't because he cared about the humans the maenad would kill. He was doing this for someone. But who?

"She's causing havoc in Bon Temps. Sookie Stackhouse is a worker of mine and she's worried about her dear friends. If I do not help, she won't work for me ever again. Not willingly, of course."

I thought his explanation over. "So you're doing this for her?"

"No. I'm doing this for myself," he said glancing over at me.

I knew he was lying, which disappointed me. What was so special about this girl? Instead of pushing the topic any further, I left it alone. All I could see below me were trees and one single road. Ahead, there were some houses scattered around.

"Is that Bon Temps?" I asked.

"Yes. Just a little bit further and we'll be at the Stackhouse home."

About two minutes later, we descended on the ground. I looked straight ahead and saw a gathering of people wearing raggedy clothes, some had no clothes on at all. I quickly caught sight of the maenad and to my surprise, she was the same one I had met over one thousand years ago. Mary Ann, the woman who had killed me. She was instructing some men to chain up a poor man, whom I assumed was her sacrifice this time, to a tree. The vampire I had caught a glimpse of last night was holding back a screaming blonde woman who appeared to be the only human who wasn't under Mary Ann's influence. Was this Sookie Stackhouse?

"Ah! More guests! Welcome, welcome! You're just in time for the..." she stopped dead once catching sight of me. Her eyes grew wide with terror, and then smiled widely again. I honestly do not know how she knew it was me; Maybe the power that she could see radiating around me? For vampires, it'd be easy to notice I was the same person from their past because of the unique scent of my blood.

I narrowed my eyes. This bitch had killed me!

"Mary Ann. The last time I saw you, you were shoving a knife through my heart."

"Alesana, how wonderful! You'll finally get to meet the god who comes! This time though, I'm using this adorable little shapeshifter, Sam Merlotte."

"Quit the stupidity, Mary Ann!" Everyone was listening to our conversation intently. She was going down this time. Over one thousand hundred years ago, I had only little control of my powers; But now, I'll be able to finish her once and for all. The first thing I did was drain her energy from her. Screams of pleasure escaped her throat as she sank to her knees and all I could do was grimace. Okay, ew. This was definitely not a sexual experience! Her 'loyal servants' were only cheering for some violence, instead of being worried about their leader. Sookie and the dark haired vampire went to go untie Sam. Once released, the shapeshifter grabbed the knife and charged for Mary Ann.

"No!" I yelled. Sam abruptly stopped and looked at me questioningly. I continued, "Do you really want all of these people to come out of their trances while there's a dead body lying only feet in front of them?"

"What else do you have in mind?" Eric questioned.

Mary Ann cackled, "You cannot make them do anything unless I give the orders!"

"Watch me." I then lifted my hands up in the air the same way Mary Ann had done many times before. Feeling everyone under my influence, I yelled, "Return to your homes. Now."

Everyone started mumbling in disappointment but headed back, none the less.

I felt something trying to enter my head. It was different from a glamour where the vampire tried to control you; This felt more like it wanted to simply enter and leave. Searching for the source, my eyes found their way over to Sookie. What was she? I tilted my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows. She did the same.

Mary Ann started to scream, begging to be given back her energy. Like hell I was going to do that! I motioned for Sam to continue with his killing. He walked over to Mary Ann and pierced her heart with the knife. Black blood oozed out of her mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. Digging up a hole, he took out her heart and crushed it in between his hands. Other than Mary Ann's disgusting corpse, the only people left were Sookie, the dark haired vampire, Eric, Sam, and myself.

Curious as to what she could do, I tuned into whatever Sookie's powers may be. After about five seconds, I started hearing voices even though no one was talking. My eyes widened and my mouth slightly opened.

_Who is she? Why can't I hear her thoughts? Is she a vampire?_

_She's dead. She's finally dead. Thank god!_

Turning to both Eric and the dark haired vampire, I heard nothing. So the girl was a telepath, but she couldn't hear the thoughts of vampires? Well that blows. Not liking invading other people's privacy, I pushed her power away from me. There. Back to normal.

"So you're a telepath?" I questioned her. Her eyes grew wide and the vampire next to her growled.

"Who wants to know?" he asked, still growling.

"Easy Bill, she just saved your human's life." Eric said, with a threat in his voice.

"Are you a maenad too?" This time, it was Sookie who asked the question. She still looked terrified.

I laughed hysterically and after I regained control of myself I replied, "No, of course not! Why would you even think that?"

"You kind of did the exact same thing she does to control people! What else was I supposed to think?"

"If you're not a maenad, what are you?" Bill asked with narrowed eyes.

"Will you stop thinking I'm going to kill your loved one over there? I just saved both of your lives!"

He dropped his gaze to the floor, "I am sorry, but you came with Eric... And I think that's enough of an explanation."

Eric chuckled. "Couldn't handle this situation on your own Bill?"

"I had a plan perfectly planned out!" he shouted, irritated.

Before they could continue, Sookie let out a shriek and ran to Sam. She screamed, "Sam! I am so sorry you were almost killed! Really, I am!"

"It's alright Sook, it was actually a part of Bill's plan." Sam reassured her.

"Your plan was to kill the shifter?" Eric asked Bill, a smirk taking over his face.

"I was going to give him my blood!"

"Now, now, boys. Sunrise is soon, shouldn't you two be looking for a place to sleep? And speaking of which, Eric, I need a place to stay."

Eric turned to Sookie. "Sookie?"

"Of course! Alesana, right?" I simply nodded. She led me into her home which I realized was a complete mess. Mary Ann was never good at cleaning. At least now she was dead.

Bill followed us inside as Eric stood in the door frame.

"Come in, Eric!" Sookie said. I could tell that she only half regretted having to say those words. My anger rose slightly, but I ignored it.

"Bill, will I be staying here with Sookie, or in your home?" Eric teased. Obviously he enjoyed getting under Bill's skin.

"In my home," Bill said rolling his eyes. He turned to Sookie and gave her a kiss that seemed to have lasted for hours. I looked down as a blush crept up to my cheeks. Public display of affection was one of the things I always found uncomfortable when you were a part of the audience. Looking up, I saw Eric watching me with an intense look in his eyes. That only made me blush even more. He grinned, showing his fangs; I have never been bitten by a vampire, not even by Sophie-Anne. The idea of being someone else's meal made me sick, but staring at Eric's fangs, half of my mind wanted me to move my head to the side to allow him entrance into my neck. I cursed at myself and saw that Bill and Sookie had stopped kissing. Motioning for Eric to follow him, Bill headed to the door. The entire time he was leaving, Eric never took his eyes off of me until the door had closed.

Once they were gone, I let out a sigh of relief to which Sookie giggled at.

"I have a spare bedroom upstairs, you can sleep there if you'd like. I'm sorry everything's a mess, it's just... Mary Ann..."

"Don't worry." I said, cutting her off. I smiled, "I'll be fine. Thank you Sookie."

She grinned, "No problem!"

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEW3**


	3. O Brother, Where Bill Thou?

**A/N: I'm so sorry this update took forever! I've had tons of homework and I've had to study my butt off! &To top it off, as I was writing this chapter, my computer completely shut down on me and deleted everything that I didn't have saved! SO I HAD TO REWRITE MORE THAN HALF OF THIS CHAPTER. At the moment, I should be studying. But I'm not because I've kept you all waiting long enough! At least I haven't had any problems figuring out where I'm going to take this story, I have a pretty good idea. ;) Oh&I forgot to mention that after this chapter, the plot will mainly be based on the books! Starting with the 3rd book, Club Dead. So beware of possible spoilers in the NEXT chapter(:  
**

Sookie was right, everything _was_ a mess. The room disgusted me to the extent where if I weren't so tired, I would have slept on the floor rather than on the bed. Even after she had given me clean bed sheets, the room still smelled like sex. Damn maenads. Why was I even here? I knew part of me came because I needed excitement. Was that the only reason? My mind lingered on Eric, with his slick blonde hair, his deep blue eyes, his tall figure, the way his gray and black suit had fitted him tonight... Stop it brain! No thinking about Eric. Out of all of my past lives, I've only been in love once. It hurt that no matter what I did, I could never be gone forever. Maybe for a short period of time, but I always came back and my loved ones did not. It's not like I magically appeared out of thin air, no. I have parents who still don't know what I am or where I am, for that matter. Not even I knew what I was until I turned 18. My birthday is always on the same day; January 1st. Ironic, isn't it? The beginning of a new year, a new life. I grew up as any child would, in a home with two responsible parents. My birthday, about five years ago, was the most emotional day of my current life. That's the day I retrieved my memories and like many times before, I had to leave my home. Detach myself from everyone who would die sooner or later. Vampires had existed since before I had first been born. I knew they were immortal, so that would benefit me if I ever chose to stay with them. So that is exactly what I did. I opened myself up to the first vampire I came across and luckily, that vampire was Sophie-Anne. Her sense of humor amused me, and I felt like I could easily befriend her. So even before the vampires had "come out of the closet", she had already taken me into her home... Err, cave.

I checked the time, reading 11:42 a.m. Six whole hours I've been laying here, thinking! Shit, I had forgotten to call Sophie-Anne. _Later. I'll call her later. _I decided to finally give in to my mind's scream for sleep, and I dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

When I woke up, the bed was shaking. I gasped. Shooting out of bed, I headed for the door frame. Earthquake? I looked down at the unmoving ground, then at a very amused Eric sitting on my bed.

He chuckled, "What on earth are you doing?"

"I thought it was an earthquake!" I yelled, still under the doorframe. "And wipe that grin off your face, there's an easier way to wake a person up, you know!"

"Yes, but I wanted you to get used to a shaking bed."

I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip. "Where are Bill and Sookie?"

"I believe they went out to dinner, why? You don't like being alone with me?" He was in front of me in a second. I gasped. Vampire speed isn't something you can get used to easily. His face was about five inches apart from mine. My heart started pounding faster against my chest and my breathing became uneven. He smirked.

"That's twice that I've made you gasp today." What the hell was I supposed to respond to that? I decided to remain silent. He continued, "You know, your scent is intoxicating."

_Yeah, like your body._ Thoughts to yourself, Alesana! I watched him close his eyes and breathe in deeply through his nose.

"I could drain you right here, right now." he said, opening his eyes. Nice way to kill the moment!

"And so can I. What time is it?"

"Seven."

We stared at each other. It became more of a game, to see who would be the first to look away. Five minutes passed, and if it hadn't been for his phone ringing, we could have stayed that way for hours. Simultaneously, we both glared at the disturbance on the bed. He walked over and answered it.

"Pam." Who's _Pam?_ Nothing like vampire hearing to find out. I channeled into that specialty of Eric's and listened in on the conversation.

"_Eric, Are you on your way?"_

"Yes. I'm leaving right now."

"_Still have that human with you?"_ You could just hear the disgust in her voice. Before answering, he glanced over at me.

"Unfortunately." I raised an eyebrow. He simply grinned. Did he know I was listening in? Smart man. I mean, vampire.

"_Have you gotten a taste?"_

"No, but I most certainly am working on it." I rolled my eyes and stalked off into the bathroom where Sookie told me she would leave fresh clothes. Looking at myself in the mirror, I noticed that my hair was a complete mess and I was in desperate need of a shower. Did I have enough time? Oh who cares, if he can't wait, he should just leave! I rummaged through the small bathroom searching for a towel when I finally found a clean one under the sink. Pulling back the shower curtains, I was relieved to see the simple 'Hot' and 'Cold' knobs. As I adjusted the water temperature, I began to strip myself of Sookie's pajamas. Walking under the shower head, I felt my body shiver as the water made contact with my skin. I had a feeling this was the only relaxing time I would have all night.

* * *

Once out of the shower, I examined the clothes left above the toilet. A pair of skinny jeans, a black short sleeved v-neck shirt, black high heels, and to my relief, brand new undergarments with the tags still on them. I first put on the underwear and the bra, glad to see that they both fit me perfectly fine. Next came the jeans. Now that was pretty tough considering I had a tad of a bigger butt than Sookie, making the jeans fit me extremely tight. Oh won't Eric be delighted! After throwing on the shirt, the heels, and blowdrying my hair, I walked back into the bedroom.

"Nice to see that you're finally done," Eric greeted me, his eyes looking over my outfit, lingering a bit on my chest and the jeans.

"I only took fifteen minutes!" I said, defending myself.

"Very well. Bring your things, we're leaving to Fangtasia."

I burst out laughing, "What's that? An amusement park?"

"Close," he said, not the least bit amused. Maybe he's heard that one before? "It's my bar."

I tried to stop giggling, but had little success. "Alright, let me get my stuff."

Walking over to the the dresser, I picked up my phone and my bag where I had put my clothes from last night. Eric stood and headed towards the door as I quickly followed suit.

"Sophie-Anne called and said I was to bring you back tonight," he said as he walked down the stairs. "So after a couple of hours at Fangtasia, I'll take you."

"I sound like some library book that has just gotten checked out."

"Too bad I was not fortunate enough as to see what exactly is under the front cover," he smirked while turning around to face me. Not really me, but my breasts.

Rolling my eyes, I walked in front of him and opened the front door. Stepping outside, I saw a red corvette sitting on the driveway.

"That's your car?" I asked, gaping.

"It is," he replied, opening the passenger door for me. I climbed in and he was in his seat shortly after. Eric put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. Once on the road, I couldn't help but ask him the question that's been on my mind since his encounter with Sophie-Anne.

"Exactly how old are you, Eric?"

I looked over at him and saw he had an eyebrow raised.

"A little over one thousand." he answered. Ew, I was still about 1,300 years older than him! My mind kept screaming, _PEDOPHILE! _"How old are you?"

I looked straight ahead at the road and stayed silent. He looked over at me.

"Twenty-three." I finally answered.

"Great, now how old are your _memories?_"

I bit my bottom lip. What if he thought I was some old prune? Wait, he was an old prune too!

"I'm about 2,300." I admitted.

"Mmm, ancient blood." That's all he could think about? My damn blood? Geez! "Tell me. Have you ever been bitten by a vampire?"

"No!" I replied quickly. What kind of a woman did he take me for? Oh wait, I live with vampires. "I mean... No."

He chuckled, "Your blood does smell fresh, but I couldn't tell if it also applied your past."

"If you don't stop talking about my blood, I'll have to start talking in detail about human food that satisfies _my_ hunger." I snapped.

He grimaced. "That's what I thought, Northman."

"Careful, Galvan. You'll soon learn what happens when you push me too far."

I laughed. "You and I aren't so different, Eric. I used to believe nothing could stop me, but I learned that everyone has their downfall."

"And you think I don't know that?" he scoffed.

"Oh I know you know. But I also know that it's the one thing you don't want to believe."

Silence swept over us as we reached a building with the name 'Fangtasia' in bright red letters. There was a long queue full of both vampires and fangbangers outside, waiting to enter. I smiled gazing over a group of females wearing nothing but leather. People really went all out just to earn themselves a night with a vampire who could drain them in a few seconds. Eric kept driving until we reached the back entrance of the bar. After parking the car, he once again opened the door for me. Wow, after I just accused him of being to afraid to admit that he would have to face his downfall one day, he still opens the door for me? I guess I'm underestimating his ability to control his anger.

"You may stay at the bar only if you cause no disturbances. If you do anything, I will keep you in my office until we leave," he said, opening the back door. "Understood?"

"I CAN control myself, you know." _Unless someone pisses me off._

Entering the bar, I looked at my surroundings. This place was portrayed as some underground club with people practically having sex on the dance floor. He did say this was a bar, right? The walls were painted red and black and there were vampires dancing on tables, as entertainment I'm assuming. Everyone stared at us as we entered, shooting hungry looks at Eric and dirty looks at me. Eric walked me over to the bar where there was a chubby vampire serving drinks.

"Chow. This is Alesana Galvan, her drinks are free of charge tonight." The vampire named Chow shot me a curious look but nodded, none the less. Eric continued, "Stay here. Remember: No disturbances."

"God, just go!" I said. If he had been human, he wouldn't have heard me over the loud music. I watched as he went over to the stage and sat down on a... Was that a thrown? I burst out laughing. I just couldn't help it, I mean, a throne? Seriously? Wow.

"What would you like, Ms. Galvan?" Chow asked.

"Oh, just water. Thanks." Once I had my water in hand, I could feel Eric's eyes on me. I turned around and saw him smirking as a line of fangbangers stood in front of him. Behind him was a tall blonde vampire whom I'm guessing is Pam. She practically undressed me with her eyes. Eric whispered something to her and she quickly frowned and started walking away to the front entrance. At that moment, a redheaded girl wearing a short, tight fitted black strapless dress, approached him. He glanced over at her and then back at me, as his fangs came out. Did he seriously think feeding on that girl was going to make me jealous? Well he thought right. I narrowed my eyes and watched as he sunk his fangs into the girl's throat. I hadn't noticed that there was a man walking over to me. I quickly figured out he wasn't a human, but a vampire. He had a tiny mohawk and was wearing a black leather vest with a zipper on the front and black jeans. Not my type at _all_.

"Hey baby, want to spend a night with me?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow, thinking over my options. I could use him to piss off Eric, or I could just send him away. Now which will I choose?

"Depends on where you would take me." I replied with a devilish grin on my face. Eric was practically drilling two holes in my back with the death glare I could feel him giving me.

"How about I take you back to my place?" he asked, obviously believing I would spend the night with him. Yeah, right!

I motioned for him to come closer so we were only a inches apart.

"Why not here?" I asked, slowly unzipping his vest.

"I'm afraid that won't be such a good idea." I heard Eric say from behind me. The vampire coward and walked away, muttering an apology. I turned and came face to face with Eric's chest. He continued, "I thought I said no disturbances."

"I didn't know I was disturbing your bar."

"No, but you were disturbing me," he stated matter-of-factly.

I laughed, "Is that so?"

"Yes," he said, grabbing my arm. "Follow me."

We reached a door which I assumed to be his office. Once inside, he turned around causing me to walk straight into him.

"What?" I asked, looking up at his deep blue eyes.

"I will not let you walk all over me," he growled, closing the door behind me.

Before I knew it, I was backed up against the wall while he pushed himself on me. His fangs were out and my body tensed.

"Kill me now and you'll be dead before sunrise," I breathed out. He put his hand around my neck as if to choke me.

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a fact." I said. He wouldn't kill me, would he? I should probably take his strength away now before he goes any further, right? No, I'll just wait.

He chuckled. "You'll still be dead."

"You're forgetting I can come back, you on the other hand, can't." I informed him.

He growled. Uh-oh, I struck a nerve. I was waiting for him to reply with a harsh comeback, but instead, he simply crushed his lips against mine. My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth to yell, but before I could, his tounge was down my throat in an instant. Instead of fighting, I kissed him back. My arms went around his neck and his were on my waist. The door suddenly burst open and Eric and I broke apart as if our lips had burned eachother. Sookie Stackhouse came in with red puffy eyes and tears running down her face.

"He's gone!" She shouted hysterically at a bewildered Eric, "BILL'S GONE!"

And then came the sobs.

**Longer than the last two! You gotta give me props for that!;)**

**Oh & P.S. The title for this chapter was from an episode of Gossip Girl called, "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?"(:  
**

**Review and I'll love you forever!  
**


	4. Secret Project

**A/N: You have NO idea how sorry I feel for making you all wait so long! I used to always hate when authors updated within long spans, and now I'm one of those! But if you thought I wasn't getting yelled at for not updating soon enough, you were wrong. My cousin gives me hell about it every moment she can! So don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story! School's a pain in the ass, but I'm putting up with it(: So please, don't stop reading this story! I've decided that I'm going to update at LEAST once a week. I'm thinking maybe every Monday. And If I have time, maybe on another day too! And since I've kept you all waiting long enough, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

"What do you mean, Bill's gone?" I asked Sookie as I walked over to her and helped her sit down on the leather couch.

"We were- and then he- and then I- and he was gone!" she sputtered out between sobs.

"And you are sure he didn't just leave you?" asked Eric.

I shot him a 'Shut-The-Fuck-Up' stare and returned my attention to Sookie who had started crying even harder.

"Sookie, ignore him! Where were you before you found out Bill was missing?"

"I was- in the bathroom at the restaurant," she said, trying to regain control of herself.

"Were their signs of a struggle?" I asked. I could have sworn she was done with the sobbing, but of course, she proved me wrong. Why was I even struggling with her when I had just recently found out she's capable of reading minds? Visiting the logical side of my brain, I focused on Sookie's power and started to unravel the scene playing in her head.

_

* * *

_

_-Flash Back-_

_Sookie and Bill were sitting at a table face to face. It felt strange looking over at them; As if I were really there at the time the scene was taking place. I tried to move closer, but my feet wouldn't bulge. Looking around, I found that the restaurant was empty except for the two of them. How sweet, he reserved the entire place for her! On the table, there was a small vase with roses and two wine glasses. The table cloth was an eggshell type color and to my right, I saw a champagne bottle inside a bucket full of ice on a stand. Lost in my observations of the room, I heard Sookie speak._

"_It's a good thing you don't eat. 'Cuz I wouldn't share it with anyone. I can't think of any way to top off the best meal of my life!" She said. I noticed she was wearing the same purple dress she had rushed into Eric's office with. It fell down to her knees and revealed a large amount of her back and chest. Bill must have picked it out._

"_I do have one last thing." Bill said. He took out a dark blue envelope out of the inside pocket in his suit. Sookie curiously reached out and opened it revealing two airplane tickets._

"_Plane tickets?" She asked, studying them some more. "Where's Berlington?"_

"_It's in Vermont."_

"_Vermont... Why would we..." She stopped dead in her tracks as realization hit her. Vermont was one of the few places vampires and humans could legally marry._

"_This is the other part." Bill reached into his pocket again and placed a black box, small enough for a ring, on the table._

_I gasped simultaneously with Sookie. Is he asking her to marry him?_

"_Ms. Stackhouse will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? That is assuming last night didn't scare you off weddings for good." He joked. Hearing no response, he began to worry. He continued, "Sookie? Say something."_

_Coming out of her shocked state, Sookie said, "I've dreamed of this since I was a girl. And... In my dreams, I always say yes."_

"_Then it ought to be easy."_

"_Then why can't I say it?" She demanded, eyes watering. "My heart's flying around in my chest. I can't even think straight. My life's inside out! With all that's happened I'm not sure about anything. I don't even know if I'm human!"_

"_What?" Bill asked, confused with her response. Obviously he had no idea how a woman's mind like Sookie's worked. I could understand where this was all coming from. She was worried about her future with him. Not sure if a vampire would be the right choice for her, seeing as how she wouldn't be able to have a real family with him._

"_Maybe I am some kind of freak!" Sookie burst, not allowing Bill to ask any more questions. "I've only met one other person in the world like me, and who even knows where he is. And what happens when I grow old and weak and you're still the same? What then?"_

"_Sookie I don't care about any of that! I want you just as you are."_

"_But I don't even know what I am!" She cried out, tears now falling from her eyes. A moment of silence passed with Bill not knowing what to say._

_Finally, he asked, "Are you saying no?"_

_Sookie, bewildered that he would even ask that responded, "No! I'm saying... I don't know what I'm saying. I need a minute to clean myself up, I'm sorry."_

_As soon as she got up and started walking towards the bathroom, my body forcibly followed her. Closing the door behind her, she went straight to the mirror. She examined herself and the ring. Her tears weren't as frequent anymore, but they were still there. Looking down at her hand, she slowly placed the ring on her finger. She smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror. I even smiled. It looked... Right. Like that was where it belonged all along._

_Once the crying stopped, she grabbed her purse and examined her smiling self once again. Knowing what was to come, my body followed her as she opened the bathroom door and headed for Bill._

"_Yes! Yes Bill Compton! I will marry you!" She cried. I looked around, Bill was no where in sight. His chair was thrown on the ground, as was the champagne bucket and stand. Sookie stopped dead in her tracks. The front door was open, sending a cold gush of wind inside._

"_Bill?" Sookie asked, worry now taking over her._

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was back in Eric's office sitting next to Sookie on the couch. Was she capable of going into people's memories that way? Or was that just me? I looked to Eric who had an eyebrow slightly raised. How long was I out of it? Looking to Sookie, I saw that her eyebrows were drawn together. The sight I had just seen rushed through my head and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry! I would have never guessed that he," _Proposed to you,_ I finished in my head. She had just stopped crying, I wasn't going to make things harder for her!

Nonetheless, understanding what I had meant to say, she nodded.

"What happened?" Eric spoke up. I looked to Sookie for approval, and she nodded again.

"Bill had taken Sookie out for dinner, as you already know. Well, during the time there, Bill asked Sookie for her hand in marriage. She needed some time to think it over, so she went to the bathroom. I'm guessing that during this time, Bill was taken because once she came out, he was no longer in sight. There were definetly signs of a struggle."

He thought for a moment. "Alesana, please take Sookie back home. Pam and I will take immediate action."

"Do you have any idea of who could be responsible for this?" I asked.

"Bill's been working on a little special project," He said, his eyes on Sookie's face. "Do you know anything about that?"

"What project?" Sookie asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She was lying. I could tell. I'm not sure Eric could, though.

Eric's gaze flickered to Sookie's ring. Focusing on her again, he said, "That is a little hard to believe, Sookie."

What the hell were they talking about? My eyes kept going from one person, to the next.

"How come?" She asked, anger in her voice. "When do any of you exactly spill your emotional guts to a human? And Bill is definitely one of you." Ouch, harsh!

"You think I'll believe that Bill didn't tell you what he was working on?"

"Yes, I think so. Because he didn't."

"Just admit to it. Really, it doesn't make that much of a difference if you know what Bill has been doing behind our backs or not."

Utterly confused, I spoke up, "Woah! Wait. What?"

Eric stared at me for a long moment, while he thought about what to tell me. "The queen told me she had work for Bill to do," he said, "but not what it was, or why he had to be the one to do it, or when it would be complete. You don't know anything about this either?"

"It's not like I'm welcomed in Sophie-Anne's secret meetings or anything," I said, rolling my eyes.

He nodded in understanding. "So again, take Sookie back to her home and I ask for you to stay there with her."

"What about Sophie-Anne?"

"I'll make something up."

"Why can't I just tell her Bill's missing and that I'm helping Sookie cope?" Because really, that's exactly what's going on.

"She shouldn't know he's gone."

"Why is that?" Sookie asked.

"She would punish us," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?" She asked, now sounding like a two-year-old.

"For letting something happen to Bill, when he was doing a special project for her."

"What would that punishment be?"

"Oh, with her it's difficult to tell. Probably something very unpleasant," I laughed, answering a question that wasn't directed at me.

"Exactly." Eric agreed. He continued, "As much as I enjoy having your presence in my office, it will be light soon and I suggest we leave now or I won't make it home in time and will probably toast in the sun."

"What a shame that would be," Sookie said, unaware it had been said out loud. I laughed.

"Come on Sookie, let's get you home." I thought for a minute. "You did bring your car, right?"

"Yeah, it's parked outside."

I grabbed Sookie's hand and headed toward the office door. When Sookie made it through the door, I heard Eric speak.

"Oh and Alesana," he paused to see if he had my attention. Honestly, when didn't he? "Whoever has Bill, will probably try to get Sookie as well."

Oh, shit.

**Review!(:**


	5. Ready, Set, Attack

**I love Monday updates. You love Monday updates. We love Monday updates. ;)  
**

I woke up the next day in Sookie's spare bedroom. Again. No monsters or anything had attacked us the night before on our drive home, thankfully. I reached over to the small bedside table and picked up the alarm clock in order to see it better. _12:37 p.m._ Not so bad, Galvan. Since when did I call myself by my last name? I've been spending way too much time with Eric. Sure, I asked for more excitement in my life, but Eric isn't excitement. He's... Danger. Yeah that's it! He's danger. Simple as that. Only stupid people could be attracted to danger, right? Wrong. As long as that danger is as sexy as Eric Northman, you're not stupid. You just have good taste. Speaking of taste, is that... Bacon I smell? Pushing myself off the bed, I slipped on my shoes and headed downstairs.

"Mornin'!" Sookie greeted me with her back turned, facing the stove.

"Hey, Sookie," I said pulling out a chair and sitting down at the kitchen table.

She turned and gave me a once over, "You're not the morning type, are you?"

"Guess not," I answer looking down and noticing I'm still in pajamas while Sookie was wearing some sort of uniform. "You work?"

Her smile was as bright as the sun when she replied, "Sure do!"

"Really? Where?"

"At a bar named Merlotte's. Not that far from here, actually. I'm a barmaid there."

"Oh," I said as she turned the gas eye off at the stove, "Does it suck?"

"Nope. Most of the time it's just great to have something to take my mind off things," she said, sliding some eggs, bacon, and sausage onto two seperate plates.

"I used to have a job," I said as she put a plate in front of me.

"You did?" She questioned, taking a bite of her food. I followed suit.

"Yeah. I worked part time at a coffee shop, before I left home."

She paused for a moment. "You know, I still don't know what you are."

"What I am? Oh! My powers, of course. Well, as far as what I _am_, I do not know. But I can tell you what I do," I suggested, still eating.

She nodded and gave me a 'keep talking' hand gesture.

"I have three different... Abilities. Number one is my favorite. I call it power mimicry. I can imitate any other person's powers whenever I feel the need to. Of course, they have to be at least a mile apart from me. This was how I was able to do the whole weirdo Mary Ann thing. My second ability is that I can drain away your energy so you can't fight me. The third one I consider a curse at times. I have past life regression. Meaning I have my memories from 2,300 years ago."

Her eyes widened, "So your mind's that old?"

"My memories, yes."

"Oh my goodness! Are you born with them?"

I laughed, "God no! It kind of all comes crashing back into my head the moment I turn 18."

"That's amazing," Sookie said.

"Not really. Especially not when you have a family you have to leave every time."

"Why do you leave?" She asked, as she took a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"I've lost more people in my life than I can count. I have to go through it everytime. I lose a new set of parents, a new set of friends, a new set of everything and everyone," I say now feeling a bit depressed. Hundreds of people that I once loved are now dead. "I've learned that it's easier to leave than to stay attached to someone knowing they're going to die. It's mainly the reason why I wanted to live with Sophie-Anne in the first place. Vampires can live forever."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea," She said looking down at her food.

I smiled. She was such a sweetheart! "It's alright, don't worry about it. I've learned to get over it."

"Where do your parents live?" She blushed adding, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Mississippi. I had... Well, have... An older brother too."

"What's his name?"

"Alejandro. I guess my parents are into the whole 'Ale' thing."

She nodded in understanding, "What was your first ever name?"

I thought for a moment, and then laughed. "Alexandria! It's like the whole 'Ale' thing was meant to be."

Sookie chuckled, "That's so cool!"

"I guess," I said, finishing the last bite of my bacon. "I thought you said you had work."

"Oh shoot!" She said looking up at the clock on the wall and standing up. "I'm gonna be late. You wanna come?"

"But I'm not dressed," I said.

"We still have about fifteen minutes before I _really_ have to leave. You think you can make it? I don't want to leave you here all by yourself!"

"I think I can. Still have some clothes I can borrow?"

"Sure!"

Fifteen minutes later, we were on our way to Merlotte's.

* * *

I was sitting on a bar stool, watching Tara Thorton make drinks for a group of men. It was already about 6 o'clock and Sookie was still working. I have been here for over four freaking hours.

"You bored?" Tara asked, placing her elbows on the counter and resting her chin on her fists. She was a bit skeptical at first finding out Sookie was letting me stay with her, but after a while she seemed to grow a bit more comfortable. Me and Sookie's story was that I was just an old friend from some camp she went to that was visiting and needed a place to stay.

I took a sip from my coke and turned my body so that I was facing her completely, "Hell. Yes."

"Real fun don't come till later when all the drunks are up in here tryin'a hit on the barmaids," She said laughing.

"What joy," I commented sarcastically with a small smile on my face. Sookie then came rushing passed us muttering something about the bad table she was serving.

"Sookie, you should really take a break," I said.

"How can I take a break when table four ordered two hamburgers with fries and are now saying it was three cheeseburgers with fries!"

"Don't you be letting those punks get into that pretty little head of yours, darlin'," Lafayette cried out from the kitchen.

"How about I help you?" I suggested. It can't be that hard, right?

"That would be great, but Sam's not even here yet!"

"Sam is the last person that would say no to some more help, Sook," Tara said.

"Alright, take this to table six," Sookie said handing me a basket of chicken fingers and french fries.

"Sure!" I said, getting up off of the bar stool. I looked around. Which is table six?

"Umm, raise your hand if you ordered the chicken fingers with fries!" I yelled.

Tara started laughing and Lafayette joined in with her. I saw the redheaded barmaid roll her eyes and Sookie just shook her head in disbelief with a smile on her face. I saw a man blushing with his hand in the air about two tables down. How is that embarrassing? Was he supposed to order the 'big man' meal and get a hamburger? How stupid. I put a smile on my face and headed over.

"Here you go sir. Anything else I can get you?" I asked, remembering the lines of a common waitress at a restaurant.

"No, thank you," He replied turning even redder. What's his deal? Am I walking around naked or something? I glanced down at Sookie's simple white shirt and jeans, just to make sure. Once reassured, I went back over to Sookie.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Well it would be better if I taught you what numbers the tables are first," she giggled. After a quick lesson, I was serving the customers with a smile.

* * *

It was only 8 o'clock when we had trouble.

Sam Merlotte, the bar owner, came in through the back door, bumping into me.

"Hi there, Alesana, was it?" He asked, wondering why some stranger was at the back of his bar.

"Yeah. Alesana Galvan. I'm just helping Sookie out a bit," I replied smiling and holding up the box of napkins in my hand that I had grabbed from the supply closet.

"Oh," he said, shaking my free hand. "That's fine."

His hand was warm. The kind of warm that wasn't normal.

"Shifter, right?" I asked.

His eyes widened for a moment but then went back to normal. "Yeah," He answered, "How'd you know?"

"Mary Ann," I answered, smiling. "Plus, your hand's warmer than other people."

"I should probably start wearing gloves," he laughed. "What are you? I mean, you don't smell human. Nor do you smell like a vampire."

"Don't worry, I'm human," I assured him, "At least I think I am."

"Good to know," he said.

"Sam! I see Alesana told you she was helping me out a bit," Sookie exclaimed walking towards us. "I hope that's fine."

"Of course," he said, looking over at Sookie.

"I really need a break though Sam," Sookie said blushing a bit, "You mind if I go outside for a bit?"

"No, go ahead! Both of you, take a break."

"Thanks Sam," Sookie said, walking to the back door. I followed her outside and we sat on a bench in silence for a few minutes.

"I never knew being a barmaid could be so hard," I chuckled.

"Yeah, but once you get the hang of it," she paused looking up at the night sky, "Everything goes smoothly."

"Vampires really turned your world upside down, didn't they?"

"Definitely," she answered.

"They do have their quirks, though. Like the fact that the more you hang around with them, the better you are at hiding your fears."

"Not really. With Bill, I used to have nothing to fear. But then Eric came in and that's when I had to put my guard up."

"Sophie-Anne can be a scary bitch," I laughed looking at Sookie as her eyes widened. "You know, cussing's okay every now and then."

She blushed, "My grandma used to give me a huge lecture when I would use even a word like stupid. I guess I just grew up that way."

"You grew up with your grandma?"

"My parents died when I was seven. She took me and my brother in after that."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright, I guess you know how it feels."

"I do."

"I just hope Bill's alright. If he's not, I don't know wha-"

"Sookie!" I hushed her, listening to the trees about twenty feet away. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She whispered. How can I talk to her without actually speaking out loud?

_Can you hear me? _I questioned, focusing on sending her the message through my head.

I saw her eyes widen and she nodded furiously.

_Well first off, this is so cool! And secondly, I think we're being watched. Can you pick up any brain wave patterns?_

She furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated. There wasn't any need for me to do the same. She was more experienced with telepathy than I was.

After about five seconds, I heard her gasp. Someone was watching us. I grabbed Sookie's hand and raced towards the back door, but we were too slow. A large dark haired man wearing motorcycle clothing stood before us. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the side. I didn't even have a chance to think, much less time to drain him. I hit my head on the wall and saw that he had Sookie by the neck. Since I had just hit my neck, my powers were useless. See, this was a side effect. The smallest injury in my head and my powers didn't work for shit. That was a secret weakness I hadn't told anyone. Thankfully, I didn't have to do anything, for the man was already on the floor with a large opening in his now bleeding neck and our savior on top of him, sucking him dry.

"Pam?" Sookie and I simultaneously asked, recognizing the woman on top of our attacker.


	6. The Plan

**A/N: Late update, I know. But I made this chapter super long! So enjoy!(:  
**

**P.S. Some of the dialogue comes from Charlaine Harris' 3rd book, Club Dead.  
**

"So quickly," Pam mumbled to herself, standing up and looking down at the dead man on the floor.

"Who was that?" Again, Sookie and I ask in unison.

Pam looked over at us, "You two really need to stop doing that." Her hair was straight and pale, and her eyes very dark. The kind of dark a vampire's eyes get when they're either angry or hungry. Maybe even both. She continued, "It does not matter who he is, but what he is and who sent him. For those two questions, I do have an answer. He's a Werewolf, most likely sent by Russell Edgington, king of Mississippi."

"King?" Sookie snickered.

"Yes, king," snapped Pam. Her eyes wandered over to me and brightened a bit, "Alesana. I was beginning to think I would never be able to properly introduce myself to you." She continued, studying me from head to toe, practically undressing me with her eyes. She was like a female version of Eric. I pictured Eric wearing a wig accompanied with Pam's clothes, and I giggled to myself.

Pam quirked an eyebrow. Yep, definitely another Eric. "Nice to meet you, Pam. Mind explaining why we were just attacked by some Werewolf?"

"Surely Eric warned you that someone would try and get to Sookie?" She questioned.

"He did?!" Sookie shrieked, looking over at me. Oh, I forgot to mention to her that her life was endangered. Oops.

Averting my eyes so I was now staring at the man in the motorcycle gear I said, "Yeah, about that. Sookie, someone's trying to kill you."

"Not kill. More like, take." Pam corrected. Tomato, tomahto. Either way, she's dead. Not that I would ever say that out loud.

I looked up at Sookie and shrugged, "Sorry."

"Sorry?! You forget to warn me that someone's coming after me and all you can say is sorry?!" She shouted. Did she not just see me hit my head on the wall?

"Could you please lower your voice? My head is killing me!" I exclaimed, regretting having raised my voice as I felt my head throb harder.

She stared at me in disbelief, "Are you kidding? I was almost taken as prisoner and you're telling me to lower my voice?!"

"Yes," I answered, trying to keep my voice calm. "I guess I am."

Pam laughed. "Please, if you two feel the need to jump each other's bones, be my guests." Vampires and their omnivorous sexual nature. I swear, they'll bite and fuck anything that has some blood in them.

I rolled my eyes at Pam and focused on Sookie, "Look, I'm sorry! I forgot. But hey, you're still here, right?"

Sookie shook her head and sighed, "I guess so. But try and warn me the next time my life is hangin' on a thread, will ya?"

"No problem," I smiled, glad her screams had stopped.

"Not even a slap on the cheek?" Pam pouted. At this point, I highly doubt she meant the cheeks on our faces.

"Where's Eric?" I asked. If I were going to be sexually harrassed, I'd rather it be Eric who was doing the harrassing.

"He had something on his desk that needed his attention, so he sent me instead." She said, smirking at what I believed was an inside joke. "He'll be here shortly."

The back door to Merlotte's opened and Sam came out, "Hey Sook, I just wanted to let you know that we're closin' in a couple of—" He stopped short, observing the mess Pam made. The three of us stayed silent as we watched him register the smell of the Werewolf's blood. His eyes widened and he walked over to Sookie.

"What happened here? Are you guys okay?" He asked, mainly to Sookie.

"We're fine. Some guy tried to kidnap me but Pam killed him," Sookie said, taking a deep breath. "Everything's fine now."

Sam looked back at Biker Boy and asked Sookie, "Do you know who he was?"

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip as she concentrated on the man. Personally, I thought he was hideous. He looked to be around his forties and had tattoos all over his arms. The gross part was that he had some missing teeth. He was wearing greasy blue jeans and a leather vest, with an obscene T-shirt underneath.

"We need to dispose of the body." He looked over at Pam who had a hand on her hip.

She huffed. "Look, I did my good deed for the night. You clean this up, shifter."

"Pam just toss him in the dumpster or something!" I exclaimed, earning another hard throb in my head. God, I really need to stop shouting.

"No!" Sookie objected. "That wouldn't be right. We should at least bury him!"

"What, and pray too?" I asked. Sookie was too good sometimes, "He just tried to kidnap you and you care if he's disposed of properly?"

"No, of course not. But it's just not right to leave a dead man in a dumpster!" She argued.

"I don't want some dead Were in my dumpster," Sam stated.

Pam rolled her eyes and said, "Fine! Then we'll stuff him in his car."

With that said, she motioned for Sam to help her. Biker Boy came in a car? I had imagined him in some motorcycle. Oh wait, he planned on taking Sookie. Surely he needed room to stuff her body in. I shuddered at the thought. You'd think living with vampires would help me become fearless of dead bodies.

"Thank you," Sookie said as she watched Pam and Sam trying to cooperate with putting the man in his car. I looked over at her. What did she have to be thankful for?

"For what?" I questioned.

"Just for giving me someone to talk to. It's hard not being able to tell most people about all this vampire stuff I have to put up with."

I smiled. She was still looking ahead at the biker's car. "No problem," I assured. "And thank you too. The only person I ever get to talk to is Sophie-Anne. Not that it's a bad thing, I actually like spending time with her, she's kind of like an immortal best friend to me. Sometimes I even consider her a mom by how protective she can be. But still, it's rare when I get to talk to her. She's always busy, either planning on how to expand her Queendom, or having meetings with other vampires about expanding her Queendom."

Sookie laughed and looked over to me, "Vampires."

"Always greedy," I said, finishing her sentence.

Someone cleared there throat, causing me to gasp and Sookie to let out a small squeal. We turned to see Pam staring at us with a bored expression.

"You two need to get going," Pam said, with a cellphone in her hand. "Eric's on his way. The shifter will clean the rest of this mess and I will meet you both at Sookie's home."

"How are you getting there?" Sookie asked, but Pam was gone before she could even finish her question.

* * *

Once we reached Sookie's home, which I was surprised we did without her old car breaking down, we found Eric standing by the door as Pam and Chow, whom I'm guessing came with Eric, were sitting silently on Sookie's porch swing. They all looked like they were in 'downtime'. You know, when vampires sort of just go blank and retreat inside themselves with there eyes open, but vacant. My guess is that it refreshes them.

I opened the passenger door and climbed out. Sookie followed suit, and I began to wonder what news Eric had for her. He must have a plan if he had brought Chow along. Or maybe they found out Bill's dead and Chow's here to hold down Sookie as she tries to rip out Eric's eyes. Hey, it could happen.

"Eric," Sookie said his name as if it were the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Sookie," Eric nodded torwards her and then smirked as he said, "Alesana."

I forced a smile on my face as Sookie fumbled with her keys trying to open the door. Once she did, I followed her inside, with Eric close behind. Surprisingly, the house was clean. Had it been clean this morning? I couldn't remember. How could I not notice something like that?

"Can Pam and Chow come in?" Eric asked Sookie. Sookie turned and walked over to the front door.

"Please come in," she said.

Pam and Chow entered slowly, looking around them with interest, as if they were on a field trip. You could tell this home was built long ago, maybe around a hundred years or so. Sookie went to the kitchen to get some true blood and I was left alone in the living room with them.

I sighed and walked over to Sookie's loveseat sofa and sat down.

"Sophie-Anne is growing impatient," Eric informed me, making me look up at him. His eyes, they were so blue. I just wanted to swim in them!

"Is she?" I questioned, not really surprised. My thoughts kept drifting to the kiss Eric and I had the last time I saw him. I felt my cheeks grow red and I looked down, hoping no one noticed.

"Yes, and she insists you be brought back tonight." He said, taking a seat on the couch opposite of me. How can he act like that kiss never happened? As if it were nothing to him? Maybe it was nothing to him. In reality, he probably fucked some chick right after Sookie and I left and forgot all about me. I felt myself growing angrier by the minute.

Before I could ask if I was going back tonight, Sookie walked in.

"Have you found out anything else about Bill?" She asked, handing the vampires their drinks.

"A little," Eric replied, taking a sip from his true blood and looking straight at me. I hate it when someone looks at me for too long, I always get the urge to fix my hair. Not being able to resist, I ran my left hand through my hair and placed my right elbow on the couch arm rest, resting my head on my palm.

"We know Bill's been kidnapped," Chow added.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, "No kidding."

Chow scowled and said something to Pam in a language I didn't understand. Pam laughed. Oh great, he probably just insulted me and I'm too stupid to know what he said. Eric glared at the two and they shut up. Well, at least he has some sort of respect for me. Right? I hope so.

Sookie took a deep breath and asked, "Who by?"

"We aren't sure," Pam responded. "The witnesses are not agreeing."

"Let me at them," Sookie proclaimed, "If they're human, I'll find out."

"If they were under our dominion, that would be the logical thing to do," Eric said agreeably, "But unfortunately, they're not."

There is a thing called torture, you know. Oh god, I'm turning into a vampire!

"Please explain," Sookie demanded, taking a seat next to me.

"These humans owe allegiance to the king of Mississippi." My home state. Oh, great. I looked over at Sookie trying to keep a straight face, but failing, terribly.

"So are you like the king of Louisiana?" She chuckled, not even trying to stop herself anymore. I smiled, she was amused by the weirdest things.

"Oh no," he said, "I am the sheriff of Area 5."

That really set her off. There were tears now running down her face, making Chow look uneasy. What the heck was so funny? I tuned into her telepathy skills and got a look inside her head. She was picturing Eric as the sheriff of Nottingham, and then as Wyatt Earp. I burst out laughing. I just couldn't help myself!

By now, the vamps were staring at us with confused looks. Sookie looked over at me and knew I had just looked inside her head. She laughed a little bit harder and so did I. Our laughter died down and Sookie asked, "So these humans who live in the kingdom saw Bill being taken in?"

There were multiple nods all around and Eric said, "And only a few of them will give me information. For a price."

"How can I get to those who won't give you information? Assuming I decide I want to." Sookie asked.

"We've thought of a way you may be able to gather information, with Alesana's help, from humans in the area of Mississippi. And not just the people I have bribed to let me know what's happening there, but all the people that associated with Russell. It's risky. Someone's already tried to get you once. Apparently, whoever has Bill must not have much information about you yet. But soon, Bill will talk. If you're anywhere around when he breaks, they'll have you."

"They won't really need me then," Sookie pointed out, "If he's already broken."

"That's not necessarily true," Pam said. "You see, we believe Lorena is behind this as well."

"Doesn't she already know who I am and where to find me?" Sookie questioned, looking down at the floor with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's Lorena?" I ask.

"Bill's maker," Eric said, looking at me with those eyes again. Great, I should've just kept my mouth shut. Maybe then he'd still be focused on Sookie. Truthfully, I kind of liked his attention on me. Did I just say that? Oh god, I think I did.

"Well?" Sookie asked impatiently, causing Eric to tear his gaze from me, "Wouldn't Lorena know where to find me?"

"Another puzzle is why she happened to be there at all," Eric answered, "I think I would have known if she was a regular member of the group of Mississippi."

"She is," I answer, remembering a time Sophie-Anne had a visitor from Mississippi. Apparently, someone named 'Lorena' really knew how to have a 'good time'. Okay, gross.

"And you know this how?" Chow questioned, scowling.

"Sophie-Anne," I answered, not at all affected by how rude he was being.

"If this plan we have doesn't work within about three days, we may have to kidnap on of the Mississippi vampires in return." Eric admitted.

"That would lead to a war," I realized. A war between vampires is definitely not good.

"And even a war with Mississippi would be costly in lives and money. And in the end, they would kill Bill anyways." Pam acknowledged.

I looked over at Sookie. You could tell she was fighting hard not to explode from the pressure they were laying on her.

I guess Eric noticed it too because he next added, "But know this: If they have Bill, and if he is still alive, we will get him back."

"So what's the plan?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

"I'm sending you a contact tomorrow. He lives in Shreveport, but he has a second apartment in Jackson. He has friends among the supernatural community there, the vampires, the shifters, and Weres. Through him you can meet some of them, and there human employees." Eric said, waiting for a response.

Sookie nodded and he continued, "This man is a Were, so he is scum. But he is more reliable then some others, and he owes me a big personal favor."

He paused, and by this time, I was paying close attention. Was I not going to take a part of this? Sookie's grown on me. I can't just not help her!

"He'll take you out and about in the vampire community in Jackson, and you can pick brains there among human employees. I know it's a long shot, but if there's something to discover, if Russell Edgington did abduct Bill, you may pick up a hint. The man who tried to abduct you was from Jackson, going by the bills in his car, and he was a Were, as the wolf's head on his vest indicates," he finished.

"So I'll be going out of town?" Sookie questioned.

"Yes," Eric confirmed.

"What about me?" I questioned, "I want to help Sookie!"

Oh no, he's looking at me again. I ran a hand through my hair. Shit! Why can't I stop that? I bit the bottom of my lip nervously. Eric smirked.

"Now that goes back to the Sophie-Anne issue," Eric said, still smirking, "She wants you back tonight."

"I'm staying," I declared. No way I was leaving Sookie alone to do this! Besides, I kind of wanted to be around Eric some more. I'd never admit that out loud though.

Eric chuckled, "We need to convince Sophie-Anne to let you stay without informing her about Bill's disappearence."

"I can do that," I asserted confidently, "Let's go."

I got up from the couch and made my way to the front door. Once I was there, I turned around and faced everyone.

"Well?" I asked Eric, placing a hand to my hip.

Eric let his eyes travel up and down my body, not missing a single part. "Very well. Pam, Chow, you are dismissed."

With that said, Pam and Chow walked out of Sookie's house and left. The only people left were Sookie, Eric, and I.

Sookie, standing up from the couch, said, "I'd better start packing for tomorrow."

"Bye Sook, see you tomorrow morning!" _Hopefully_ I added through my mind. Then I looked up at Eric, who was now standing right next to me by the door.

"Shall we?" I questioned.

"We shall," he smirked, motioning for me to proceed exiting Sookie's house. And as I walked out, I couldn't help but let a smile form on my face.

_'We_', I thought, _that sounds nice._

**A/N: Give me 12 reviews from 12 different people & I post the next chapter!(:**


	7. Play Time

**A/N: Thank you SO much for the reviews. Sorry I couldn't keep my promise about the update, but I was on vacation and well... yeah. Hope you like this chapter though(:  
**

"Absolutely not," Sophie-Anne snapped at me. I laid back on her king-sized bed looking up at the ceiling as she moved around the room getting ready for a meeting. She had made Eric wait in the day room so that we could discuss me staying with Sookie for a week or two. I wasn't really lying to Sophie-Anne since I really was staying with Sookie. Maybe in a different state, but I would still be with Sookie, right? She continued, "You have no need to be there."

"I need to socialize with humans as well, Sophie!" I said sitting up, "The only other people I ever get to speak to are your damn vampire guards!"

Sophie-Anne stopped applying her makeup to look back at me, "Nonsense. You have Hadley and Ludis."

"Fangbangers don't count," I scowled. Why couldn't she just let me stay with Sookie for a couple of days? It's not like I was never coming back! I care about her too much.

She sighed, turning to the mirror again. "If you stay with Sookie, Bill Compton and Eric Northman would be around on a regular basis."

"What's so wrong with that?" I questioned, "They're just vampires."

Sophie-Anne turned around and looked at me disbelievingly, "What have I always taught you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Vampires are not to be trusted! I know the drill. I can take care of myself Sophie!"

"Ale," she said using the nickname she had given me. The name sounded more like _Aly,_ "Do you have any idea what type of deep shit Sookie Stackhouse has put herself in during the last few weeks because of these two vampires?"

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head a bit to the side in curiousity of what might have happened, "What?"

"Nan Flanagan informed me about a fiasco that happened down in Texas. Apparently, a sherriff down there was taken by the Fellowship of the Sun," she said, walking over to me with a grin on her face like any teenager would have right before spilling some juicy gossip, "That said sherriff was Eric's maker. So of course, he made Bill bring Sookie down to Dallas to read the minds of the Fellowship."

She waited to see if I was playing close attention. I stared at her with a look that said 'Yeah, and... ?'

"Well. Apparently, Sookie found out that they did have Godric and that Isabel's— Godric's second in command— human had betrayed them! Unfortunately for the telepath, the Fellowship knew she was coming and had her imprisoned in the basement. Then some other unimportant shit happened and they found out Godric hadn't been taken, but he had given himself to the vampire hating assholes!"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Sophie-Anne confirmed in delight. She never sounded more like a teenager then right now, "And then to add to the pile of shit, there was a suicide bombing during the get together after Godric had returned! Some idiot from the Fellowship showed up and set off a bomb! To make things even worse, Godric decided to kill himself!"

"You're kidding!" I accused. Eric's maker died? That must have been really hard. A bond between a maker and his child is the strongest connection you can have with someone.

"Nope. He went out and burned himself in the sun. Blows doesn't it?" Sophie-Anne finished. Then, as if she just remembered something she added, "Oh! And I heard from Isabel that Eric got Sookie to suck his blood. There was a bullet in his chest and he convinced her to suck it out along with his blood. What an idiot, that human is."

My mouth opened in shock. Sookie had Eric's blood in her? What. The. Fuck. I shook my head. No, she was lying. She had to be lying. Vampires hardly ever give humans there blood! If Eric gave Sookie his blood, that means he can feel her every emotion. Human-Vampire bonds also cause a deeper attraction between the two. They're not as strong as a maker and his child, but they're strong dammit!

Sophie-Anne was looking at me funny. I gathered myself and said, "That was a pretty dumb move on her part."

"Tell me about it," Sophie-Anne said, rolling her eyes. She glanced up at the clock reading _1:14 a.m._ "Fuck. The meeting with the king of Arkansas is starting in about fifteen minutes."

I set aside the whole Eric-Sookie thing and found my chance. "So can I stay with Sookie? I mean, even if you say no, I'm still going. It's not like you can stop me from doing what I want."

Sophie-Anne walked towards the bathroom and said, "No, but I can try. And what about your birthday? It's almost here. Same with that holiday you humans celebrate. What's it called? Clausmas? No, that's not it. It has something to do with Jesus... Christmas! There we go. What about Christmas? Do you not want to celebrate it with me?"

"You don't celebrate Christmas and besides, you're always busy on my birthday. New Years is just not a calm day for you," I called out to her.

"Ale! But I have the most extravagant gift for you! You will not believe your eyes when you see it," she exclaimed, walking back into the room.

This got my attention, "Oh? You got me a gift? What is it?"

"You don't honestly think I'm just going to tell you, right?" she questioned, rolling her eyes. "In other matters, I guess since it's so close to the human holidays, I'll let you stay with the telepath."

I got up from the bed and hugged her, "Thanks Sophie! I'm going to go pack my things, I'll miss you! Good luck with your meeting."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to have a word with Eric first, I'll see you in the day room."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, I walked into Sophie-Anne's day room with two suitcases. I would have packed less but I didn't have a clue how long we'd be gone. Sophie-Anne and Eric turned their heads as they heard me enter the room. It seemed like they were in the middle of a heated discussion about something. Almost in a robotic way, they both smiled at me. Sophie-Anne's smile was kind and friendly while Eric's was more of a you-know-you-want-me smile. Jerk face thinking he could get me after the whole Sookie incident. Fucker.

"Ale! Perfect timing. I was just showing Eric the new flowers I've placed at the main entrance!" Sophie-Anne said, still smiling. I narrowed my eyes and looked over at the vase full of a combination of blue, pink, and purple aster flowers. They were lovely, and my favorite, but not even an idiot would believe that's what the they were talking about.

"Yes, they are very... Appealing," Eric added, looking over at Sophie-Anne out of the corner of his eye. I absolutely hate being the only one out of the loop.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously. They were acting strange. Sophie-Anne doesn't hide things from me, ever.

"Nothing," Sophie-Anne proclaimed. I kept studying them, my eyes averting from one vampire to the next. I could easily tell Sophie-Anne was hiding something. Her face didn't reveal anything, but her eyes showed there was more to her one word answer. Eric, on the other hand, could have fooled me. His face remained impassive. I bet I could throw a rock at his face and he wouldn't even flinch. I looked over at the vase. Maybe I should... No, not now.

"We need to go," Eric advised, breaking the silence. He was then standing next to me holding my bags. I let out a small gasp. Damn vampire speed.

I nodded and followed him as he started walking towards the exit. I looked back at Sophie-Anne as I walked. She looked a bit, worried. I furrowed my brows and turned around.

Once out the doorway and past the guards, I stopped Eric with my hand on his chest. He looked down at it and smirked.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demanded, dropping my hand from his chest. He still caught it half way and placed it back on his chest. My heart beat began to rise.

Eric smirked, "I don't know what you mean."

Using his strength, I moved my hand forcefully from his chest. "Quit fucking around with me."

He seemed surprised at the strength, but then remembered it was his powers I was using.

"You seem to be saying the word fuck a lot. It's starting to turn me on," he said, taking a step closer, making me take a step back. "Say it again."

I let out an exasperated sigh and turned my back to him, walking again. "Where to now?"

"Fangtasia," he laughed, following. I couldn't stop picturing the whole Sookie and Eric blood drinking. It made my stomach turn, yuck.

I put my thoughts aside and headed towards Eric's red corvette. I pulled the handle and the door wouldn't budge.

I turned to Eric, glaring at him. "Can you open the door?"

"You know, I like seeing you angry. Your cheeks are just so full of blood. I like it," he acknowledged, facing me by positioning himself between me and the passenger door. Placing my suitcases on the ground, he took out his keys and pressed the unlock button. I expected him to move, but he didn't. He folded his arms on his chest and reclined his body on the door.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Open the door." He commanded, smirking. I looked over at where his butt was and where the handle should have been.

"Your ass is kind of in the way."

He grinned. Was he serious? He wanted me to touch his ass just to open the door? Well, I was always up for a challenge. I stepped forward and placed my hands on his hips. His eyes were full of curiosity and lust. Mostly lust. With vampire strength and speed, I repositioned him so that now I was reclining on the car and he was in front of me.

His eyes widened. I reached behind me for the handle and opened the door, sliding into the leather seat.

"Sometimes things don't always turn out the way you planned," I informed him, before closing the door. Not even a second after, I heard the trunk open and close. He was then sitting in the driver's seat turning on the ignition.

I looked over at him. His face was like a mask, but there was a tiny hint of defeat in his eyes. Maybe it was there for only a second, but it was there. I smiled.

* * *

The car ride to Fangtasia was both silent and awkward. Neither of us talked. I didn't talk because I kept replaying the Eric-Sookie scene in my head. Eric didn't talk because he's well, Eric. We were standing in Eric's office, Pam, Ginger, and I. Ginger, who I learned was a waitress and the day keeper here, was supposed to drive Eric and I down to Mississippi. Right when I saw her, I could tell she was a fangbanger. She hardly had any clothes on for crying out loud! Just the smallest mini skirt I'd ever seen and a small piece of what looked like latex covering her chest.

"You'll arrive at the hotel about thirty minutes before sunset," Pam stated to Ginger, "If there's traffic, and the sun comes up before you arrive, make sure Eric is in his coffin. Don't be the idiot you are and let people from the Fellowship of the Sun trick you into giving them the coffin. You, with the help of Alesana, will help take the coffin and the suitcases inside the lobby."

"Actually, her name's Ale now Pam," Eric smirked, walking in. He had changed clothes and was now wearing a simple black muscle shirt with black jeans. Oh god, look at those biceps. I could just... _Stop!_ I yelled at myself, quickly looking away.

"Ale?" Pam questioned, testing the name out. She cringed, "I've never been fond of nicknames."

"Pam is a nickname," Eric stated, sitting on his black leather chair. Even as he sat down, you could see some of his arm muscles move. I was never one for buff men, but Eric just made it work.

"_Pam_ happens to be my actual name!" She scowled.

"Really?" He challenged. His gaze drifted over to me even though he was still talking to Pam, "I recall your name being Pa—"

"Ginger!" Pam cut him off, "Go turn the van on."

Ginger nodded and walked out. I was still holding Eric's gaze and grinning from ear to ear. "Eric, what's Pam's real name?"

"It's none of your concern," Pam barked at me.

"Don't worry Pam, she'll find out eventually," Eric said, winking at me and standing up.

I laughed and averted my eyes from his and let them travel down his body. I looked up quickly and found him doing the same thing. Shit. Are we flirting? I'm supposed to be angry! I can't be flirting.

Pam scoffed and walked out of the room.

I looked around uncomfortably and ran a hand through my hair. Damn. I keep doing that! I felt Eric's hard chest right next to me. I took a sharp intake of breath. Looking up, I turned so that my body was facing him completely. He grabbed the sides of my hips, like I had done earlier to him, and pulled me towards him. Close enough so that I could feel my breath rebound from his chest but not so close where we were touching.

He bent down so his lips were centimeters away from mine. Oh god, was he going to kiss me? His breath sent shivers down my spine and I could practically hear my heart beat drumming through my ears. I watched him lick his lips, and right when I thought he was going to kiss me, he moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I believe Ginger's waiting for us."

He turned away from me and headed towards the door, smiling like the devil himself.

Wait, did he just... Play me?


End file.
